Ike at Pizza Hut
by 1-3pic-nerd
Summary: First Fan fic. So be nice. Ike has to work at a job. To prove Lynn wrong! SO he works at Pizza Hut! But trust me Ike has chose the wrong place to work.And the wrong people to work with. sorry if it sucks but no flames plz?
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, you must be the one guy who sent in an application?""Correct?"said a man in a dark corner so Ike was unable to see his face.

"Er...yeah.." Ike said nervously. Although his voice sounded familiar. But Ike couldn't just his finger who it was." Your clothes are on the table.' the still unknown man had said pointing to the table next to grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

After he changed he looked at himself in the mirror.I don't look too shabby. Ike his thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door."Hurry up in there, customers are coming!"his boss yelled over the door. Ike quickly opened the door,when he saw that...

Captain Falcon was his boss.

"Now, business is now slow today so you can just see how stuff is done around here, OK. Captain Falcon said. "kay?" Ike shook his head ,but his jaw was dropped,he still couldn't believe Falcon at of all people.

" Come along now,Ike." the pilot sauntered over,still dazed.

"Now clean the place and come back tomorrow." said Captain Falcon,walk out the door.

Ike grabbed a mop from the closet.

`````````````````````````````````` `~ flashback```````````````````````````````````````

"So, how's Ike? Peach asked." Lazy as ever, he doesn't clean, cook, or do anything. stated Lynn. "He'll Probably never get a job."

Ike sighed ' so that's how she thought of me.'

Well, he thought. Look at me now, Lynn. I have a Job that I have to cook AND Clean.

/

Sorry if it sucked

but it's my first story.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R &R&&R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, so you mean i'm the only worker?!"said Ike. "Yup."replied Captain falcon."So I have to clean ALL this?!" partly questioned Ike, while pointing to all the tables."Yup."replied the pilot."So have to-"GET BACK TO WORK!

"Dang it, my stalling didn't work."Ike thought.

~2 hours later~

"Stupid Lynn,stupid Mario for making such a mess,stupid Captain falcon."Ike grumbled.  
Ike still wasn't done cleaning.  
The bell from the door rang, making Ike look was none other than Marth .In a Pizza hut outfit?"THANK GOD YOUR HERE!"exaggerated Ike,giving Marth the broom and locked himself in the bathroom.

"?!""Oh well!" said Marth as he began to clean.

~thirty min later~

"IKE, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR,OR SO HELP ME,I WILL KILL YOU."yelled Captain Falcon over the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ike was dozing off in a stall, had heard this and woke up with a start. He sprinted to the door,only to trip over himself making him fall."Ouch, my nose."said a pained Ike walk to the door now.

Captain falcon said to Ike,"This is Marth,he wi-"I already met him."interrupted Ike."oh, OK THEN GET BACK TO WORK!

~LATER~

"Ike, go get the phone please." commanded Marth. Ike grabbed the phone."um, Hello I would like a large supreme pizza, pan crust, and 1 large Hawaiian pizza, with stuffed crust."said the lady on the phone."OK, that will be 23.30".said Ike."23.30!"screamed the lady."That's outrageous!"No, not really lady,10$ for the pizzas and three dollars for the stuffed. exasperated Ike."hello?hello?Damn it she hung up on me!said Ike

"It's probably because she hates your voice."


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHH!DAMN YOU SHEIK!yelled Marth."Hey, it isn't my fault that you got your butt on fire."said Sheik nonchalantly. "Now,here put on some new pants and change in the bathroom" ordered Sheik.

And unfortunately Ike was at the bathroom at that same time.

"WTF?!" "AAH!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What the hell are you doing here?!"exclaimed Ike. Suddenly Sheik pins him to the wall and whispers to his face,"That not how you should treat a lady."  
"Ike and Sheik sitting' in a tre-SHUT UP! "OK, OK, I'll stop, just don't hurt me,...please?Marth said meekly.

IKE,GET THE DAMN PHONE! Sheik yells. 'Fine,'Ike thought.

"Hello, welcome to pizza hut,what would like to order?Ike said in monotone."um, some bacon and pancakes, eggs with orange Juice." the male said.  
"um,this is pizza hut we don't sell those here."said Ike."Oh so this is Denny's, YOU F***** SUCK!"the customer screamed and hanged up.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello, welcome to pizza hut,what would like to order?Ike said."um just the breakfast pizza."said the same customer from 5 minutes ago.  
"um, okay?" That will be 10.07."Said Ike nervously.

"Hey, what's a breakfast pizza?Ike asked. "Ike, there's no such thing as a 'breakfast pizza'."said Sheik.

"Uh Oh."Big creepy guy at 1 O' clock."said Marth. "No, it's not 1:00 pm it's 11:38 am."said Sheik.

~Ike in the kitchens~

"Hmm, it kinda looks like a breakfast pizza."Ike said to himself.

The pizza had bacon and ,he put it in a pizza box and put on the counter by the cash register.

~with Sheik and Marth ~

Eyeing the pizza Ike put on the counter,Sheik grabbed it and gave it to the customer."Have a nice day." said Sheik in the sweetest voice she could muster.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't update in a while. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry if it's so short. (-_-)

* * *

"Ike, SHUT UP!"Sheik whispered angrily. Ike just scoffed.  
"Well,little miss ninja, remind me why are we hiding in Falcon's secret closet again?" Asked Ike.

"Well.."Marth started."Captain Falcon forgot to pay the land lord today,so,were hiding in here until he takes the fake money from the fake cash register."He said. "Shush!"I hear him coming!"said Sheik.

They all became silent once the heard Captain falcon's office door heard the opening of drawers and the rummaging of papers and then the door closed and it was silent.

"Ike,go check if he is still there."said Falcon."What!?Why me!?"exclaimed Ike."Because you are the one with the sword."said Marth."Oh yeah." he said. He had the scanned the perimeter before flipping the lights to the closet. There he saw a humorous sight,the in the corner of the closet was captain Falcon clinging to cash register for dear life.

* * *

~3 hrs later~

"Falcon,You let go of the cash register now,I need it for customers."Marth stated calmly.  
"No,"he said,pouting like a a 3-year-old.  
"THEN YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF!"Marth yelled before hitting him with a frying pan.  
"Wait,Wha-he was interrupted by the sound of the frying pan smashing his face before he slipped in to an unconscious state.

?! "You do know that you just hit your boss with a frying pan."Said Ike.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"HOLY S***!"HE WOKE UP!"  
"Ugh,my head..."muttered Captain Falcon.  
"what happened?.."he said.  
" um..uh...About that..hehehe..."started Marth nervously.  
"Marth was mopping you slipped on the the floor!"Ike said quickly.

"Oh, what time is it then?"Falcon asked.  
"10:50 pm"said Sheik.  
"Eh, lets close early." said Captain Falcon.

"You know, I wondered how captain Falcon looked without his helmet.."Ike said to Marth before getting in his car


End file.
